The Little Mer-British Girl part 2 - Squidward's Concert/("Daughters of Phoebus")
(Various herald fish pop up until a yellow sponge with arms, legs, hands, and feet, a nose, white buckteeth, a mouth, and blue eyes with black eyelashes, wearing a white dress shirt, a red necktie, brown pants, held up by a black belt, white socks with red and blue stripes, and black shoes walks out from behind. His name is SpongeBob Squarepants.) *SpongeBob Squarepants/Harold the Seahorse: (clears his throat) His royal highness, CAPTAIN PHOEBUS! (A handsome, slender, but muscular, man with medium skin, short, shoulder-length blonde hair, a dirty blonde beard and eyebrows, blue eyes, and a teal mertail with clear turquoise fins, wearing a gold crown and cuffs enters, riding in an enormous open seashell being pulled by two dolphins. He also carries a trident. His name is Captain Phoebus.) (Phoebus shoots his glowing trident into the sky. Sparks fly out and shower down on the crowd, causing them to cheer in excitement.) *SpongeBob/Harold: And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Constancius SQUIDWARD TENTACLES! (A turquoise squid with yellow eyes, a droopy nose, two arms, and four legs with sticky suckers on them, wearing a brown short-sleeved shirt enters to mild applause, waving. He is riding in a smaller seashell that is being pulled by two seahorses. His name is Squidward Tentacles.) (The seahorse swim fast, making Squidward hold onto the reins.) *Captain Phoebus/King Triton: I'm really looking forward to this performance, Squidward. *Squidward Tentacles/Sebastian: (laughing) Oh, Your Majesty! This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters, they will be spectacular! (He is turned upside down in his shell.) *Phoebus/Triton: Yes, and especially my little Alice. *Squidward/Sebastian: (turns himself right side up) Yes, yes. She has the most beautiful voice! (to himself) If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while. (Squidward lands on the stage and straightens his shirt. Then he pulls the music sheet out from his shell and proceeds to the podium. He looks up to see if there is anything going on. But nothing is happening. So Squidward taps the conducting stick three times, smiles, and directs the orchestra.) (Three clamshells soar up as the bubble curtains part. The clamshells open, revealing six mermaids - two in each clamshell.) (The first mermaid is a German woman with curly black hair, brown eyes, and a yellow mertail with clear light yellow fins, wearing a red bow headband and a blue shell bra. Her name is Snow White.) (The second mermaid is an Italian woman with vivid blonde hair, blue eyes, and a light blue mertail with clear light blue fins, wearing a light blue headband and a matching shell bra. Her name is Cinderella.) (The third mermaid is a British woman with golden-blonde hair, violet eyes, and a pink mertail with clear pink fins, wearing a gold tiara and necklace and a pink shell bra. Her name is Princess Aurora.) (The fourth mermaid is a French woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail, hazel eyes, and a light blue mertail with clear white fins, wearing a blue bow in her hair and a white shell bra. Her name is Belle.) (The fifth mermaid is an Arabian woman with tan skin, black hair, brown eyes, and a baby blue mertail with clear baby blue fins, wearing a gold necklace and hoop earrings and a baby blue shell bra. Her name is Princess Jasmine.) (The sixth and last mermaid is an 18-year-old girl with golden-blonde hair that is 70 feet long, green eyes, and a purple mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing a pink shell bra. Her name is Rapunzel.) *Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, and Rapunzel/Ariel's Sisters: Oh, we are the daughters of Phoebus (Cut to Phoebus, looking pleased that his daughters said he loves them.) *Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, and Rapunzel/Ariel's Sisters: Great father who loves us and named us well Snow White *Snow White/Aquata: La la la La la la La la LA! *Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, and Rapunzel/Ariel's Sisters: Cinderella *Cinderella/Andrina: La la la La la la la la la la la la LA! *Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, and Rapunzel/Ariel's Sisters: Aurora *Aurora/Arista: La la la! *Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, and Rapunzel/Ariel's Sisters: Belle *Belle/Attina: La-a la la! *Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, and Rapunzel/Ariel's Sisters: Jasmine *Jasmine/Adella: La la la! *Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, and Rapunzel/Ariel's Sisters: Rapunzel *Rapunzel/Alana: La la la LA! *Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, and Rapunzel/Ariel's Sisters: (as a giant clam soars up behind them) And then there is the youngest In her musical debut (vocalizing) Our seventh little sister We're presenting her to you (vocalizing) (Cut to behind Squidward, who is still conducting. He turns his head at Phoebus and grins at him.) (Then cut to Phoebus, who is full of anticipation of seeing his seventh-born daughter.) *Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, and Rapunzel/Ariel's Sisters: To sing a song that Squidward wrote Her voice is like a bell (Cut to Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, and Rapunzel as they all gather around the clam as it opens.) *Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, and Rapunzel/Ariel's Sisters: She's our sister, Ali-'' (''The open clam is revealed that Alice is not at the concert.) (Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, and Rapunzel all gasp in surprise that Alice is absent.) (Squidward gasps, too. Then he drops the conducting stick and grimaces in fear.) (Phoebus is furious as his trident glows and his eyes turn blood red with anger.) *Phoebus/Triton: (enraged) ALICE!!! Category:AnimationMovies411 Category:AnimationMovies411 (Ian Bramhill) Category:AnimationMovies412 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Songs Category:Transcripts